Amelia Wayne
by randyorton'sgirl
Summary: Bruce Wayne left eight years ago. Rachel and Bruce's best friend Amelia Ducard was heart broken. Mia waited over seven years for the love of her life to return to her. He had left without a word. She didn't know where he was or even if he was still alive. What if our favourite doctor falls in love with her in Bruce's absence. Will Bruce return for her? Will she still want him?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever done something that makes you feel so guilty that it chips away at you slowly but painfully? Have you ever tried to make everyone think your fine but you're dying on the inside? Well I have to put a smile on my face to make sure the ones I love don't worry. I'm not a bad person, or I hope I'm not. I have opened more than a handful of orphanages, homeless shelters, local libraries, community centres and grants for people who needed it the most. I also have charities to help the less fortunate, and centres to help people trying to get jobs. It's not like it would burn a hole in my wallet/purse. My parents left me everything they owned as I was an only child as they had been themselves. My father was an orphan and my mother had lost her mother a few hours after she gave birth to her and was bought up by her father who passed away when I was five years old.

My father had worked six jobs to put himself through college where he had met my mother and fallen in love with her. They both were doctors and two of the best in Gotham city. My grandfather was from old money and lots of it which he had left everything to my mother who had then left everything to me when she had died.

I was with them in the car the night they had died in the accident. They were with me to drop me off at home after a charity event that I was holding at my husband's penthouse but it was raining and we were hit by a drunk driver. My mother died on the spot whereas my father died holding my hand at the hospital. I was the one that got off lightly compered to my parents. Four broken ribs, a dislocated arm, broken wrist, a ruptured spleen and a concussion.

Plus my husband also came from old money as well, he also is an only child like me and his parents were murdered when he was younger. I had been best friends with him since I could remember. My parents and his were best friends and colleagues so we would spent a lot of time together I was left at his house with his trusted butler when my and his parents had to work. As clique as it sound I fell in love with my best friend and then went on to marry him and have been with him for 13 years, three years dating and ten years married.

But still the guilt eats away at me because I'm cheating on my husband, the love of my life. Let's start at the beginning my name is Amelia Sophia Wayne. I'm married to Bruce Wayne, yes THE Bruce Wayne. I've been with Bruce since I was 15 years old and married him when I was 18 years old. I know what you're thinking are you insane? Why on earth would you cheat on that Greek God? Well technically I'm not cheating on him because he walked out on me almost 8 years ago. He hasn't so much as called, text, emailed or wrote to me not even once since he walked out on me. But I still love him with all my heart and have all the hope in the world that he is going to walk through the door and hold me again. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. I would give anything to get another day with him, to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him, to hear his voice, to hear his laugh and to see him smile.

But since Bruce had left me all those years ago I had thrown myself in to my charities and organisation. Trying to fill the gaping hole that he had left in my heart the day he had walked out on me to never been seen or heard from again. I had worked none stop trying to keep myself busy so that I wouldn't have free time with my thoughts. After my parents had died the only people that I had left to call my family were Bruce, his… well our butler Alfred Pennyworth and our best friend Rachel. Bruce had left eight years go and two years later I had lost my parents to the car accident.

I didn't want to feel anything for another man other than my husband but I couldn't help it. I needed someone to talk to, to hold me and comfort me. I had met him whiles working at the asylum that I had volunteered at twice a week. He kept to himself and away from the others. He was smart and emotionless around everyone else. He was Johnathan Crane the head of Arkham asylum. I had first met him over a year and a half ago at a charity event that I had organised to raise money for the asylum. He had been out of place with the elite of Gotham. I had spoken to him briefly with another doctor that worked at Arkham. He had approached me after seeing that I was visibly upset at the whispers of some of the women about how they felt sorry about my husband walking out on me, my dead parents. Some were genuinely sympathetic and some were vicious and bitter because Bruce had married me. They went on about how I was stupid to think that Bruce would settle down with someone like me. I tried to ignore them, not to get to me but sometime it just got too much. It wasn't as if this was anything new. Johnathan had heard, he had sent them cold glares that made them flinch and he comforted me and insulted them so that they had heard him. They had shut up pretty quickly after that and went on talking among themselves.

I had become friends with him and started too volunteered at the asylum and grew closer to him. He was different with me, I got to see a side of Johnathan that no one else had seen. I was the one that made the first move. We were working alone in Johnathan's office, I was attracted to him that was a given I had feeling for him and I had been fighting myself to stop then, to make them go away but they just grew more intense. So he was sorting paperwork out his tie askew, his hair messed up, his glasses slid on to his nose. I didn't know what possessed me or what I was think, I kissed him. Johnathan just froze in shock but when I made a move to leave feeling absolutely mortified, he grabbed hold of my wrist pulling me to his chest. Johnathan kissed me back and after that there was no looking back.

I had been with Johnathan for almost one year and a month. Nobody knew about us besides the two of us but Alfred had his suspicions, he had a knowing smile on his face. Alfred had even commented at how I was smiling more and I seemed happier that I had been in a long time. We met at his office and his apartment, there were a few times we had gone to a bar or a diner but that was only during dinner and made sure to carry work with us to make it look like it was a business dinner. It wasn't as if I could meet him out in the opened because who I was and because of who I was married too. Even though Bruce had been declared dead I was still his wife or widow even. Rachel and I had fought to have this declaration over turned but with no result.

I live in Gotham city one of the most corrupt city in the world. The city was run by the Mob families and what they wanted and said was the law. Most of the cops were in their pockets, as well as the lawyer, judges and other law enforcements and even the government. I had been trying to make the city a better place for the residences and had the help of some of the elite of Gotham. Most of what I had been able to do for the city was because of the help that I had received from them. But some were still wiry of helping because they didn't want to be involved with the Mob families. They didn't want themselves or their friends and family hurt because of this. Murders and muggings were not anything shocking in Gotham city.

This was one of the reasons that I had opened charities and the grants to help people out. I wanted to help them when they needed money and place to stay. So that they wouldn't be desperate enough to join the crime family. That was the main part of the crime and corruption was because of the poverty in Gotham city. People that was desperate to get money for their family that they were willing to do anything. Anything meaning working for the Mob families and to commit crimes. My parents and my in-laws had tried to help the less fortunate people of Gotham but it didn't do much. There was a shock when my in-laws were murdered my Joe Chill. This got people to pay attention and trying to help instead of pretending nothing was happening. But it wasn't till I started my organisations that people were willing to help more. I was able to do more but there was still a lot more to do to make this city safe and corruption free. I was the face of my organisations whiles they were the silent partners or silent investors so that nobody could hurt them. So they were less afraid to help.


	2. Chapter 2

'What are you thinking about?' asked Johnathan as he came out of the shower dressed in his suit after having showered ready for work. Whiles I was sat on his bed holding a blanket cover my naked form.

'Nothing just thinking about things' I told as he leaned over and kissed me. I closed my eyes savouring his touch but he pulled away too soon for my liking. I opened my eyes to see a mischievous smirk as he put his tie around his neck.

'Don't tell me you're still upset about that accusation that Rachel made' said Johnathan as I tied his tie for him. He pulled me close to him, his cold fingers on my bare hips making goose bumps break out on my skin. 'It doesn't matter, she hasn't got any proof' he said pecking my lips.

'I know that but Chel had no right to accuse you like that in front of the whole court house' I told him straightening him tie out.

Johnathan chuckled kissing my forehead 'don't stress, its fine besides I dealt with it' said Johnathan trailing soft kisses on my neck.

'She could have asked you before accusing you like that' I told him sighing as I pulled at his tie.

'Everyone that she comes across says that they are innocent even if they are guilty. What's to say that even if I was to say I'm not guilty that she would believe that I wasn't corrupt' said Johnathan resting his forehead against mine.

'Yeah well that's the way Chel is. She won't let this go, but I'll talk to her' I told him sighing.

'She was just upset that her suspect got off. It's not my fault that the Mob families attract the mentally ill' said Johnathan placing a few soft kisses on my lips.

'Just take the day off and spend the day with me, here please' I requested him. I pulled him close for a kiss, Johnathan pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his neck letting the blanket drop leaving me naked in front of him. I ran my fingers through his hair messing it up.

Johnathan pulled away from me leaving me breathless 'I would love nothing more but I have a lot of paper work to do. The crazies, unfortunately, don't take a day off' said Johnathan with a small smile on his face. I pulled the blanket around me again with a sigh and a pout. 'Don't be like this, do you really think that I would pick work over you?' he asked me with a smirk.

'I know how it is Johnathan but it's still hard sometimes' I told him running my fingers through my hair.

'I know don't you think that I want to be able to take you out for dinner or on a date. Do you think I like sneaking around? That the only place we can be around each other like this is here or my office?' asked Johnathan looking slightly irritated and a little angry.

'I don't want to fight Johnathan. I didn't mean it like that, I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me. Let's not spoil our night together by fighting' I told him kissing his lips and gently stroking his cheek.

'I know I'm sorry, you right let's not fight. I'll see you later or I'm going to be late. And you have to go home or else Alfred is going to start to worry' said Johnathan kissing me before starting to gather his paper work and putting it in his briefcase.

'I have to stop at home before going to the orphanage but I'll see you tonight?' I asked his as I watched him move around the room pick up the things he needed for work.

'Yeah I'll make us dinner' said Johnathan pushing his glasses higher up his nose. 'Make sure that you lock up when you leave, I'll see you' said Johnathan kissing me one last time before leaving.

Once Johnathan left I opened the curtains and made the bed before making my way to the shower. I was think about what has happened the night before when Rachel had accused Johnathan of being corrupt in front of the whole courthouse. She hasn't known that I was in a relationship with him but knew I was really good friends with him. I had accompanied Johnathan to the courthouse as he had to testify in the case of Victor Zsasz. After the case was finished and Victor was transferred to Arkham Asylum and we were outside in the corridor when Rachel outside. Then she began accusing Johnathan about being corrupt and working with Carmine Falcone. Johnathan was cool and collected calling her boss who ushers Rachel away from Johnathan. I followed Rachel and asked her what she was talking about she was answered with that Johnathan had four of Carmine Falcone's men declared insane. Rachel then went on about how Johnathan was corrupt and that I should stay away from him. If this was how she reacted to me being friends with Johnathan how would she react to my actual relationship with him? We had both yelled at each other and walked away after I had snapped at her saying she wasn't my mother and she had no say over who my friends were.

After I finished my long and warm shower I went in to Johnathan's bedroom to get dressed in the clothes that I had packed so that I wouldn't turn up home in last night's clothes making Alfred more suspicious. I pulled on a red lacy bra and matching panties and the put on my red knee length dress. It has a corset like top and the bottom flared out. I fell in love with it and had to buy it when I went shopping with Rachel the week before. I dried and straightened my hair before applying some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. I washed up the dishes from last night because I had offered Johnathan that he cooked so I would clean them in the morning after he left. He had made me dinner last night and then we made love a couple of times before falling asleep in each other arms. After I finished cleaning up I packed my things up and locked the door as I left.

My black Chevy Camaro 2010 sat waiting for me outside, I jumped in to it putting my bag on the passenger seat and pulled away driving home. My previous car was a black BMW Z4, a car given to me by Bruce on my eighteen birthday was totalled. Two years ago I was involved in another car crash, I had swerved to miss a little boy that had run on to the road and collided with a wall. I wasn't hurt that badly besides dislocating my shoulder again and refracting my wrist again. My poor, beloved car was hurt the most completely totalled, unrepairable. I loved that car and it hurt to not be able to drive it again. It was also given to me from my husband Bruce two month before we got married. I wasn't hurt that badly and neither was the small boy though him mother was in tears. When the paramedics arrived and looked me over she came over sobbing and thanking me. She covered me in kisses and hugs, thanking me over and over again. I was more worried about the little boy, he was a shaken up but otherwise fine. Alfred and Rachel were also shaken up they wouldn't let me move without help. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I pulled up on the drive way of Wayne Manor.

'Good morning Alfred' I shouted happily as I placed my bag on the couch in the living room. Looking around to see Alfred in the Kitchen puttering about.

'Good morning Mrs Wayne, I've made you breakfast I didn't know if you had eaten or not' said Alfred smiling as he made his way to me.

'Mia, Alfred, Mia how many times have I told you to call me Mia or even Amelia? But thank you I haven't had breakfast yet' I told him returning a smile.

'Have a good night?' asked Alfred with a knowing smile on his face. But there was also a conflicted look on his face that he covered up quickly.

'Yes, thank you very much Alfred' I told him with a smile as I walked in to the kitchen where Alfred had made breakfast for me. He had made me a fruit salad for me with fresh fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice. Alfred had a thing were most of his cooking was fresh fruit and vegetables.

'I have to go run some errands, I'll be back soon' said Alfred walking in to the kitchen where I sat at the breakfast bar.

'Yeah sure go ahead I'm going to the orphanage after breakfast. I have to do some paperwork' I said as I took a sip of my orange juice.

'Ah before I forget the penthouse is out of bounds for the next few day. There a few things that has to be fixed and then it has to be fumigated' said Alfred in a clear tone tell me not to go there.

'That's fine thank you for letting me know. But I don't have anything to do at the penthouse Alfred' I told him holding my hands up.


	3. Chapter 3

We said our goodbyes and Alfred left to do whatever he needed to do. I finished my breakfast and started on some paperwork I had to do. When I heard a knock at the door at the door. I smiled thinking that it was Alfred at the door. But when I opened the door the smile on my face vanished and I tried to close the door. But it wasn't anyone I was expecting he pushed the door opened and walked in to the Manor as if he owned it. Carmine Falcone stood in the living room with two men. The first one was tall, lanky, long black hair, sharp blue eyes, pointy nose and dressed completely in black. The other one was massive, not fat but tall, not as tall as the other one but built like a tank, beady eyes and a scowl on marred his face permanently. I closed the door and walked in to the room showing no fear at all. Falcone was like a shark if he smelt fear he would pounce and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me scared.

'What the hell do you want?' I asked him a calm and confident tone. I didn't know where this courage was coming from but I was actual scared. It seemed like my fear had turned to courage.

'Is that how you treat all you guests, Mrs Wayne? A bit rude don't you think' asked Carmine smirking looking to his henchmen. The talk on looked amused whereas the other one seemed to be scowling even more if that was even possible. 'Have you met my friends Mike and Liam' he told me like I cared.

'You're not a guest. I didn't call you here nor do I want you here. Nor am I interested in your friends so what the hell do you want' I snapped at him. All it seemed to do was amuse him and Mike whereas Liam just stood scowling a venomous glint in his eyes.

'You look like an angry little kitten' said Mike smirking. 'I don't think you were going for that affect princess' he finished when he saw the glare that I sent his way.

'Fun and games aside let's get to business. I want to talked to you about your little charities' said Carmine all the amusement, joking was gone. He looked poisonous, bitter and cruel.

'I don't do business with criminals and I don't think that my charities are any of your business' I snapped at him again glaring at him.

'I don't like the grants, homeless shelters and others that help people find jobs' said Carmine as if I hadn't said anything at all. 'You can keep your orphanages open. You know to help with orphans like you and your husband' he said with a cruel smirk on his face looking around as if he was a friend of mine that had come to my house for the first time.

'How dare you? How dare you say anything about my parents or my husband, you jackass' I yelled at him. I was so angry at him that I wanted to hit him. I moved to hit him and I would have too if it wasn't for Mike; the tall, lanky henchman.

He grabbed hold of me and pulled me to him flushed against his chest. I thrashed around trying to get away from him but with no result he had a too strong hold on me. 'Heard your husband's been gone for what is it. Eight years now right? Must get lonely princess. I could warm up that cold bed of your if you want' he said smirking. He looked down at me, letting go of my arms and squeezing my butt. That's when I slapped him across the face and he just grinned as if I had told him a joke.

'Now, now no need to be violent, Mrs Wayne' smirked Carmine 'I want you to think this through, I would hate to harm such a pretty face'. The look on his face was pure evil.

'And if I don't do what you want then what?' I asked him still thrashing about in Mike's arm trying to get away.

'I wouldn't like it to come to that, Mrs Wayne. But if it does then I'll give you to my boys' said Carmine with a complete mean, cruel and nasty, poisonous look on his face. 'Well considering you don't have a lot of family let that I could threaten. There is the old butler and that Assistant District Attorney… what's her name… Dawes… ah yeah… Rachel Dawes. The butlers an old man if he was to break a bone it would be fatal and Ms Dawes well there it's of dangerous people out there that hate the district attorney' he finished with a cruel smirk on his face.

'You… bastard' I yelled stamping on Mike's foot and as he yelped hoping on the other foot muttering curses under his breath. I slapped Carmine across the face only to receive a slap across the face from Liam who had been standing quietly in the corner scowling since they had barged into the house. Liam had slapped me so hard across the face that I had fallen on to the ground but not before my head the table.

'There's no need for violence and a specially to mar such a beautiful women' said Carmine tutting and shaking his head mockingly.

Mike grabbed a hold of my arm dragging me up till my back was against his chest. I didn't try to resist because there were black spots clouding my vision and my head was throbbing. 'There was no need for that Princess. Seriously, Liam don't you know any better that to strike such a beautiful women' said Mike. Liam just grunted and stood there as if nothing happened.

'We'll be going but you heed my warning Mrs Wayne. I won't be a considered as I was today' sneered Carmine as he walked by and out the door. Liam followed after him but not before he sent a cold, icy glare my way that caused me to shiver and flinch.

'You can let me go now and leave, asshole your boss has left already' I snapped at Mike hitting him in the ribs causing him to drop his hold on me.

He walked in front of me rubbing his ribs and grinning. 'You're a feisty one. Is that what drew Wayne to you? I can only imagine what you're like in bed' whispered Mike in my ear. He then licked my ear and the cheek that Liam slapped me on.

I shoved him away 'get the hell away from me asshole and get the hell out of my house' I snapped at him.

He was grinning at me and walked out of my house. I walked over to the door locking it before I turned my back to the door sliding down. I then cried my eyes out think about how helpless I was. I cursed at Bruce who had left me leaving me all alone to deal with the likes of Carmine Falcone. I had to think about how I would be putting Alfred and Rachel in danger. And if I wanted to keep them safe I would have to stop help people with my charities and organisations. But if I stopped helping them who would they turn to in their moment of need. I was so conflicted, I didn't know what to think or do.

I knew for a fact that I hated Carmine Falcone he was the reason Bruce left in the first place. He was the last person besides me to see and talk to him the night he left. When we were younger Bruce's parents were murdered by Joe Chill who was then caught and put in prison. Then Joe Chill want to be let out of prison for his testimony against Carmine Falcone. The news of the trial of this had Bruce made edgy, jumpy and angry. Bruce would snap, yell and get angry at me over little things. He was stressed at the thought his parents' murderer would be set free. Bruce would apologise afterwards he was short with me. I went with him to the courthouse with him and Rachel who was at the time interning at the District Attorney's Office. Bruce left half way through the trial and I had followed him waiting outside with him. Only after the trial was over I found out that Bruce had bought a gun with him with the intention of killing Joe Chill. But before he could do anything somebody else bought by Carmine Falcone, shot and killed Joe Chill. Rachel had been livid, she dragged the both of us in to her car and to the slums that Carmine Falcone hung out in. Rachel had read Bruce the riot act telling him that his parents would be ashamed of him and left him there before dropping me off at home. Later that night Bruce returned and told me he needed to get out of town by himself for a few weeks. And that was the last time I had seen him when he was packing and then left that night.


	4. Chapter 4

I went up to my bathroom and cleaned up as much as I could. But there was a bruise on my cheek and a cut on my forehead that I couldn't do anything about. I hesitated to go outside in case they were still waiting outside for me. But I got in to my car and drove to the asylum the only person that could comfort me now and make me feel safe was Johnathan. I rang Alfred to make sure that he was safe and he said that he was going to watch over the penthouse and come home later that evening. I pulled up outside the asylum, parked my car and walked in to the asylum.

'Hey Leo, how are you?' I asked Leo an orderly who worked at the asylum who sometime worked at the reception desk when things were hectic. Leo had made my transition in to the asylum easier. He became a very good friend to me over the time I had volunteer here at Arkham Asylum. He would make me laugh when I was down. I would work with the less dangerous patients in the asylum. They didn't want one of the most generous donators of the asylum to get hurt. It would be bad publicity if one of their donators were harmed and me even more because whose daughter and wife I was.

'Hello Mia, what happened to your face?' asked Leo looking up from the computer. He looked concerned. But I didn't want to tell him the truth it would just worry him. Leo had already said once before that he was worried about me. That I work too much or that one of these days the Mob families were going to do or say something about me and the work I was doing.

'Oh this, nothing I was… just mugged in the morning' I told him looking down at the floor. The white tiled floor seemed a lot interesting all of a sudden.

'You weren't hurt that badly were you? Did you report it?' asked Leo looking worried.

'I'm fine, I wasn't hurt that badly and no I didn't report it there was no point' I told him. I didn't want to make a big deal in case the truth about me being harassed by Carmine Falcone came to light. Carmine had already threatened my family and I didn't want them to be hurt because of me. I knew for a fact even though Rachel was angry at me right now, she wouldn't let it go and get herself killed in the process. 'Plus I got two slaps in before he ran off' I told him.

'Well good on ya, what do you need? You not in for today' said Leo with a grin. He looked proud with me when I told him I had got two slaps in. But he looked concerned and worried, I was happy that I hadn't told him the truth or else he would probably have had a heart attack. If I had told him that I had slapped Carmine Falcone, The Mob boss.

'Oh yeah I had to see Dr Crane about some paperwork, do you know if he's busy or not?' I asked him whiles leaning on the reception area.

'It's been a bit hectic today with Victor Zsasz and Mrs Brown cutting her wrists again' Leo informed me. He then picked the phone up and dialled a number.

'Bless Mrs Brown, what was it this time? Gremlins or goblins?' I asked Leo smiling.

Leo put the phone down after receiving no answer. 'Actually it was fairies this time around. There's no answer from Dr Crane's office but you go ahead wait for him there. I'm sure he won't mind' said Leo grinning at me.

I gave Leo a hug before walking to Johnathan's office to wait for him. I left Leo at the reception typing up reports and making phone calls.

I sat down in one of the two brown leather chairs that sat in front of his oak desk, there was one on the other side for Johnathan. His office was painted white with a few plant pots that were put around the office. A few of his diplomas, his achievement and licence hung on the wall. There weren't any pictures or anything that made it seem like his office. It was bare of anything personal besides the computer that sat on his desk and a few filing cabinets. The carpet was a dark brown that matched his desk and chairs.

Johnathan had told me about his grandmother once. Johnathan was born out of wedlock and his mother was a drug addict. His mother had left him with his grandmother months after he was born and she was a Christian. Johnathan's grandmother would beat him up and starve him. She would say that he was the spawn of the devil, that his father had tempted and corrupted her daughter. Johnathan was a very smart kid and he would get picked on and bullied by the other children when he was in school. He had finished college at the age of sixteen. Johnathan had worked a few jobs and got himself an apartment on his own away from his grandmother. He had told me that he hated her with a passion and wanted nothing to do with her. Johnathan didn't like to talk about his childhood or his grandmother. I was proud of how he had overcome these obstacles to become the man that he was today.

I didn't know how Johnathan felt because my parents had given me all the love in the world. They had given me anything I wanted and everything I needed without asking for it. I had been bullied once by an older boy but Bruce had put an end to it. After that me, Bruce and Rachel were attached to the hip. Whenever my parents and in-laws had to work they would leave me and Bruce with Alfred at the Wayne Manor. Rachel's mother worked at Wayne Manor as a domestic servant and we would spent hours playing together. But that all ended when Bruce's parents were murdered, Rachel's mother left to work somewhere else taking Rachel with her. Even though me and Bruce would still play together but it was never the same. Bruce was never the same and with Rachel was gone.

'Mia didn't I tell you that I couldn't spent the day with you. That I didn't have the time, it too busy here. But do you listen, no, just go home. I don't have the time nor the patience' snapped Johnathan as he came in to the office closing the door. He hadn't so much as looked at me as he closed the door and took his jacket off placing it on the coat hanger next to the door. Johnathan pulled at his tie and pushed his glasses up his nose.

'I'm sorry I wasted your precious time Dr Crane' I snapped back at him. I got up of the chair and made my way past Johnathan to the door.

Johnathan stopped me by grabbing my wrist and hold me to him like Mike had done minutes before. But I didn't feel repulsed, no I felt safe with Johnathan. 'What happened to your face?' asked Johnathan running his fingertips gently over my cheek that Liam had slapped me across.

'I wouldn't want to waste your precious time, Dr Crane on something so stupid' I hissed at Johnathan. I tried to break free from his hold.

'Don't be like this, Amelia' said Johnathan leading me to the chairs. 'Tell me what happened, I didn't mean to snap at you. It just been one of those day' pleaded Johnathan. As he sat me down on the chair I was sitting on before and sat down on the other one next to it.

I sat there and told Johnathan everything that had happened since I had left his house. I had told Johnathan everything that Carmine Falcone had said to me. The way he had threatened Alfred and Rachel. I told him about what Mike had said and done as well as about Liam. Johnathan had sat there listening to everything that I had said quietly taking everything in. After I had finished he had got up and began pacing. Johnathan looked so angry, angry than I had ever seen him before. I had tried to calm him down.

In the end Johnathan had taken the rest of the day off and we had gone back to his house, separately of course. We had both taken our own cars back to his house and on the way back I had picked up Chinese takeaway. I called Alfred to let him know that I would be back later that evening. Me and Johnathan had spent the rest of the day making love and lying in bed together after eating.

Right now I was laying on Johnathan's sweat slick chest looking at the ceiling listening to his heartbeat. Johnathan was running his fingers though my hair and playing with the rings on my fingers every now and then. Even though I was so happy and content I couldn't help but wish it was Bruce here instead of Johnathan. I knew that it was unfair on Johnathan but I couldn't help myself. I had been in love with Bruce since I was 15 years old and even though he had left me, I still loved him with all my heart. I loved Johnathan, yes, but not as much as I loved Bruce. I don't think that I could ever love anyone as much as I loved Bruce.

I guess I had always loved Bruce. Even our parents had hoped that we would grow up and get married, not that they had ever pressured us. It was when I got older that I realised that I had fallen in love with Bruce but he wanted Rachel not me. But Rachel didn't feel that way about Bruce, not just Bruce but she didn't have time for boys at all. Rachel had wanted to clean up Gotham city and wanted to study. When I was fifteen years old Bruce had asked me out on a date, at first I had thought that he had asked me out to make Rachel jealous. But at the time I didn't care because I was so in love Bruce that I agreed. After we had been together for three years on my eighteen birthday he asked me to marry him. Bruce had asked my father permission before proposing to me and after I said yes to him we got married three months after I turned eighteen. Our wedding was the biggest wedding of the elite of Gotham. It was the biggest event in the history of Gotham city, the marriage of Gotham's prince to his best friend, the daughter of two of the most renowned doctor in Gotham city. It was one of the most expensive event and only the elite of Gotham was invited to it. The best chiefs in the world cooked the gourmet food for the reception that was held on the grounds of Wayne Manor. My dress was made by an exclusive designer and the dress alone cost enough to feed, clothe and house all of Gotham for at least two years. The colour was purple and brown, the flowers were my favourite gerbera daisies, lilies and roses and a 24 string quartet played. My engagement ring was a platinum ring; Cartier Destinee solitaire with a 3.31 carat diamond that cost $479428. The engagement ring had a round diamond in the middle surrounded by small diamonds in a circle. And the band also had small diamonds on both sides. My wedding ring was a ring in platinum with a cushion cut diamond 11.22 carat and round diamonds surrounded it.

Bruce had always been the one to like the more expensive and flasher things whiles I had been the one that had like the simpler things. Bruce and I had always fought over things like that when he was here. Bruce would always buy me expensive presents for birthdays, valentine days and other occasions. Whereas I would like to spend quality time with him instead of the expensive and flash gifts. We would compromise every now and then to keep each other happy. Sometimes we would do things his way so that we would do things that were expensive and flashy. Then sometimes we would do things that we would do things my way the more simpler and down to earth. Like walks on the beach and cook dinner for each other. We would argue over this all the time but now that he wasn't here it seemed petty and stupid. If Bruce was to come back now I wouldn't argue with him ever again. I would treasure every moment with him as if it was the most important thing in my life. Because being with Bruce was the most important thing in my life and I would give everything and anything with it.

'Have you ever thought about our future?' asked Johnathan snapping me out of my thoughts. He was playing with my fingers that had my engagement and wedding rings on.

'What do you mean, Johnathan?' I asked him holding the blanket closer to me, trying to cover myself from his penetrating gaze. Sometimes when Johnathan looked at me like this it was as if he was looking in to my soul.

'I meant it been almost over a year we've been together. Have you ever thought about our future?' he asked me shifting a little sitting up, make me fall slightly so I sat up. 'I mean I know you're married to Wayne and all but he's been gone for eight years. And he's been declared dead by the city'.

'I've never really thought about it to be honest with you, Johnathan' I told him the truth. I had never thought about being anyone else wife besides Bruce's wife. I had always thought Bruce would return. I had never thought about getting involved with anyone in his absence.

'You don't even know if he's alive. Even if he is why would you want to be with him after he left you for eight years without contacting you' snapped Johnathan getting up and pulling on his boxers.

'I…I… I love him, Johnathan' I stuttered try my best not to hurt Johnathan. But I knew that Johnathan would always get hurt in the end no matter what. I was being selfish and stringing Johnathan along. When I knew for a fact that I wouldn't, couldn't even let go of Bruce.

'You… L…Love him… what the hell about me? You know what… Get out' hissed Johnathan pointing to the door. At first Johnathan looked hurt, upset but he masked it quickly looking livid.

'Johnathan… what?' I asked him not sure that I had heard him. I didn't want to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him. I was a selfish bitch.

'I'm going to go shower and I want you gone by the time I get back out' said Johnathan walking in to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there frozen for a while before my brain started to work again. I got up getting dressed really quickly and leaving. I drove back home, my mind somewhere else. I was shocked at how I was able to get home without a scratch. I had already lost Bruce and now I had lost Johnathan. Everything was going great and all of a sudden I lost the only thing keeping me sane, Johnathan.

I arrived home to find Rachel was there and Alfred was making the three of us dinner. Whiles Alfred was in the kitchen and I and Rachel were in the living room, she began to apologise. But I cut her off with a hug, saying that she was my best friend and that made her a part of my family. And being a part of my family gave her the right to have a say in how I was friends with and to worry about me. Rachel had said that even if she didn't like Johnathan he was still my friend and she wouldn't make me choose between the two of them. She went on to say she had no right in who my friends were even if she didn't like them. But I told her she did because she was like the sister I never had. She had the right to worry about me like the right I had to worry about her. We both made up, hugging and in tears when Alfred informed us that dinner was ready.

Me and Rachel walked in to the kitchen together and sat at the breakfast bar. 'Let's eat here today, Alfred' I told him waiting for him to argue with me. But then when Rachel agreed with me that it was the three of us there was no need to use the dining room. I shot Alfred a smug smile because he knew better to argue with me and Rachel. He would never win that argument.

Dinner was salmon, crab cakes, garlic bread, and fresh vegetables and for dessert it was chocolate cake. I was a pescetarian. It was basically the same as a vegetarian but we eat fish. We ate no other meat other that sea food. During the meal convocation turned towards the injures on my face and I told them the same lie I had told Leo. That I had been mugged on my way to work.

'You should have reported it, Mia' said Rachel firmly. She was the assistant district attorney and took her job very seriously.

'Are you okay, Mrs. Wayne? I hope you weren't hurt that badly' said Alfred looking concerned.

I hated lying to them but if I told them the truth they would worry too much. And Rachel… Well Rachel wouldn't let it go and march right up to Carmine Falcone. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her because of me.

'I'm fine and I didn't report it because there was no point. Besides the guy was probably desperate in need of money or something' I lied to them trying to get them to change the subject.

Alfred went to get the chocolate cake giving us a plate each. Rachel huffed but eat the cake both catching on to the fact I no longer wanted to talk about it anymore. After dinner finished we helped Alfred clean up, even though he protested a lot. Rachel left after half an hour saying she had to get up early for a meeting, reminding me that I too had to get up early to go to the orphanage to do paper work and visit the children.

I said my goodnights to Alfred before making my way up to my bedroom that once was Bruce's and the ours after we got married. I brushed my teeth and changed in to a black silk night dress and slipped in to bed.

This room had so much memory attached to it for me that it sometimes made it hard for me to be in it. The first time me and Bruce kissed, the first time we made love, the first fight Bruce and I had and the memories of after our wedding. I had first made love with Bruce when I was sixteen, we had been together for over a year. I still remember it as if it had just happened Alfred was out and my parents had been working. I was so scared that I was shaking, and Bruce had been so kind he had said that we didn't have to do it if I wasn't ready yet, that he could wait. But I was ready I wanted Bruce to be my first, he was my first love and I wanted him to be my first everything. I knew even then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bruce. Bruce had been so kind, patient, soft, gentle and great. And after we were had done he held me in his arms.

Our first fight was about a month after we made love. We would usually argue but this was our first full blow fight leaving me a sobbing mess in front of him. Both Bruce and I has been invited to a party of a friend of ours and we went together because everyone knew that we were together. Bruce had spent the night flirting with Rachel who didn't pay him any attention and kept talking to her friends. Bruce then spent the night just watching her and paid no attention to me. So I started to dance and flirt with the boy whose party it was. After a while Bruce dragged me out of the party and home to his bedroom and we had fought. Bruce had said that I had embarrassed him in front of our friends by acting like that with another boy when Bruce was my boyfriend. I had yelled at him that he was doing the same thing with Rachel who was my best friend. And it hurt me to see that my boyfriend was in love with my best friend. When I said that I broke down in sobs and Bruce held me in his arms. Bruce told me that yes he had liked Rachel once but had fallen in love with me. We made up and made love for the second time that night.

I picked up the sleeping tablets on my bedside table and the glass of water that Alfred had left there before I came up to bed. Since Bruce had left I had developed a serious case of insomnia and my doctor had prescribed me sleeping pill to help me sleep. Before when Bruce was here he would drive around in his car or read to me to help me sleep but now that he was gone the only thing that helped was my sleeping pills. I popped one in to my mouth and swallowed it with a sip of water. I turned the light of and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning by my alarm clock blaring. After turning it of I went in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and have a quick shower before getting dressed. I put on a pair of grey skinny jeans, white long sleeved shirt, and pair of tan coloured knee length boots after drying and straightening my hair. I applied a thin coat of foundation to cover the bruise forming on my face, some eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I picked up my large tan colour bag and made sure my wallet had my credit cards and money in it. I grabbed my paperwork, phone and tan coloured leather jacket I left the room.

'Good morning, Alfred' I said to Alfred with a smile when I found him in the kitchen. Alfred was baking cookies, muffins and brownies for me to take to the orphanage. Alfred would make baked good for me to take to the children every time I would visit the orphanages.

'Good Morning, Mrs Wayne… Mia' replied Alfred smiling back at me moving away from the oven. He placed a plate of blueberry pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of me.

'Thank you, Alfred. I'll have something important to do but I'll be back by this afternoon or later this evening' I told him taking a bit out of my pancakes.

'That's fine I'm going to take today and tomorrow off if that's okay?' asked Alfred packing his baking up.

'That's more than okay, Alfred. You have a hidden girlfriend or something? If so it about time' I teased him grinning. I finished my breakfast off and took the last sip of my coffee.

'No girlfriend, just a few errands and a spot of golf' answered Alfred smiling back. He placed the container with cookies, brownies and muffins in front of me.

'Well I'll see you when you get back' I said getting up to hug him. Alfred hugged me back with a warm smile on his face. 'You take care of yourself, Alfred. If you don't you'll have me to deal with' I told him firmly placing a kiss on his cheek before gathering my things and leaving.

I volunteered at the orphanage I had helped opened twice a week. I had fallen in love with the children. They were great kids that didn't have anywhere else to go, not that it was their fault in anyway. They would sometimes be wary of new people but then over time they would get used to them. I loved the way they would smile when they saw me, sometimes if I had a bad day their smiles would brighten my day ten folds.

I got out of my car after grabbing my bag and the baked good. Locking the car I made my way in to the orphanage smiling at the receptionist when I was attacked by a blonde blur almost dropping the containers. I looked down to see Katie had wrapped her arms around my leg. Katie was a four year old, blonde haired, green eyed girl. Her mother had died with leukaemia when she was years old and her father was murdered on his way home only six months later. He had apparently gotten in the way between two Mob families shooting at each other. I was woke up by Sergeant James Gordon at 3 am over two and half years ago with the toddler in tow. Katie was distraught, wailing and sobbing for her father. Me and Alfred had spent the rest of the night trying to calm her down and getting her to sleep. She had then spent the week with me at Wayne Manor before she was placed at the orphanage. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her and Alfred too had loved having her around. He had said that it had been years since he has heard the cries and putter patter of small feet in the Manor. Alfred had always hoped that Bruce and I would have at least a hand full of children.

'What have you done now Kitty Kat?' I asked her with a smile on my face. I saw her look up at me with fake innocence.

'I… didn't… Nothing' mumbled Katie looking at the ground. I knelt down in front of her so that I was level with her face. I gave her a stern look and Katie started to crumble. 'I ripped… Marcy's pictured… She was being mean to me' mumbled Katie looking ashamed.

The disproving look on my face caused tears to form in her eyes and to play with her fingers. 'We treat others in the way we want them to treat us, Katie' I told her holding her hand causing her to look up at me. 'It doesn't matter if she was being mean to you, you don't have to be mean to her' I told her getting up before I took her hand and went in to the playroom where the other children were playing.

Marcy was an eight year girl who father had left when she was three years old and her mother had left her at the orphanage when she was four. Her mother had loved Marcy's father a lot and when he had left her for Marcy's mother's best friend, it had almost killed her. She didn't want to live with the constant reminder of his betrayal in front of her eyes in the form of Marcy. Marcy was heartbroken when she had lost both her parents in the timespan of a year, that her mother didn't want her anymore. Marcy had closed herself off to the others around her so that she wouldn't get attached and abandoned again. It would break my heart to see her like this, a small child like her seen so much hurt in her short life. Katie wanted to be friends with Marcy but Marcy didn't want to let Katie get close to her. Marcy was wary of me too at the start but slowly she began to let her guard down around me. Marcy began to tolerate me and let me in, it was a slow and painful process but it was worth it in the end.

I gave the cookies, muffins and brownies to the children and staff, they had loved them and enjoyed them a lot. I spent the rest of the day with the children; playing games, reading, making pictures, painting, playing video games and colouring. I then spent an hour filling paperwork in, making lists of anything that needed to be restocked or anything else they needed like clothes or shoes for the children. I had put in an order for new toys, books, video games, pens, pencils, paints and board games for the children. Every two months I would order new toys and clothes for the children. Just because they didn't have their parents with them didn't mean they would be left wanting anything. I made sure to not let them feel unwanted.


	6. Chapter 6

As I drove home I called the asylum to see if Johnathan had gone home or if he was still there. I didn't want to end thing the way that they had. Not that I wanted to ended things with Johnathan but I knew that I had to. I would only lead him on and I didn't want that. I didn't ever want to hurt Johnathan but I had by stringing him on like that. I didn't want to let go of Bruce and Johnathan wanted more and I couldn't give him that. Any sane women would have given up on Bruce long ago but I held on for so long. Only to waver when Johnathan came by. I didn't know if I was selfish or stupid but I loved Bruce more than life itself. Even if Bruce did walk out on me, I had broken my vows to him.

I sat on the stone stairs outside Johnathan's house waiting for him to return. I waited for half an hour he hadn't returned and just about when I was getting ready to leave I saw Johnathan's car pull up. Johnathan got out of his car with his briefcase locking it behind him only to freeze for a second when he saw me. Johnathan climbed the stairs and opened the door without so much as looking at me again.

'You not going to invite me in Johnathan?' I asked him sarcastically looking at my bag that was sitting in my lap.

All of a sudden I was pulled up by my arm and dragged in to the house. Johnathan let my arm go next to the couch and table. Johnathan went back locked the door taking his coat of and putting it on the coat hanger. He left his keys near the door and made his way back sitting on the couch placing his briefcase on the table pulling at his tie.

'What do you want, Mia?' asked Johnathan looking and sounding tired. Johnathan looked like had aged at least ten years since I had seen him yesterday. There were black bags under his eyes.

'I just wanted to talk, Johnathan, I… I didn't want to leave things the way they were left last night' I told him as I sat down next to him on the couch.

'I'm just grateful for the time I spent with you. I mean come on how can someone like you want someone like me' said Johnathan pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Johnathan… don't say that' I mumbled taking his hand in to mine. It broke my heart to hear him talk like this.

'But it's true you're Amelia Wayne and I'm… I'm' mumbled Johnathan playing with my fingers.

'No! Don't you dare do this. I love you and you don't get to say that I'm not attracted to you' I snapped at him. What was he trying to say… that because I was wealthy I was using him, that I was faking my feelings for him?

'Mia, I'm not worth it. You should be with someone like Wayne. Someone who could treat you and give you the things you need' said Johnathan sighing.

I just looked at him, ripping my hand out of his grip. 'Is that what you think of me? That I'm some spoilt princess that values all that crap' I snapped at him.

'No, no that's not what I meant Amelia. I know you better than that to think that about you. I just… I'm not… I'm not Bruce Wayne and I'll never be him' said Johnathan taking my hand in to his again.

'I know that you're not Bruce Wayne… You're Johnathan Crane… You're the head of Arkham Asylum… You're a genius. Johnathan you don't have to be Bruce Wayne for me to love you. Johnathan you have accomplished things that people spend all their lives and can't do it' I told him softly leaning on his shoulder.

'You intrigued me the moment I laid eyes on you at the fundraiser. The more time I spent with you the more I wanted you. I've never felt like this before in my life. But I understand were you're coming from' said Johnathan. He put his arm around me so that I was laying on his chest.

'I love you, Johnathan. Never question that. You were there for me when I need someone in my life the most, when I felt like I was drowning. I love you but… I can't let go of Bruce. You might think that I'm crazy but I just… can't, not yet anyway. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you… but I did by string you on like that… I never meant too' I told Johnathan. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I listen to the steady beat of Johnathan's heart.

'You don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm grateful for the time we spent together and the memories we made. It's something I didn't expect but I'm grateful for having you for a short time. I understand that you love me but you love Bruce more and I'm fine with that. Most women would have left without as much as a glance at their old life. But you well you waited for him to return. I admire your loyalty. And I get the fact that he has been a part of your life for so long, and now you can't think of anything besides him' said Johnathan sadly.

He tightened his hold on me giving me a squeeze before letting me go and smiling down at me. It wasn't a smile that reached his eyes, I could see the hurt in his eyes and it broke my heart because I was the one that hurt him. It was because of me that he was sad and hurt. I had never meant to but I had and it was killing me to see him like this. It was my fault and the guilt was eating at me, I should have kept away from him. I was a selfish bitch and I had broken his heart.

'Oh Johnathan! I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I would rather you yell at me, be angry at me, call me a selfish bitch instead of being so understanding' I sobbed in to his chest. It would be much easier if he was angry at me and yelled at me. It made me feel guiltier to see that I had hurt him and he was being so understanding.

'What's the point, Mia? It's not going to change how we feel or how things are. Don't do this to yourself, I'm a big boy now, I'm going to be fine' said Johnathan. He shifted causing me to get up and he wiped my tears kissing my forehead.

'Oh Johnathan! You're going to make some women so happy one day. You're a great man, you don't need materialist items to be a great man. And you are a great man, your perfect. You remember that when you question yourself' I told him hugging him tightly.

'But she won't be you. I'm not perfect and I'm not a great man.' Said Johnathan. After that we sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The only sound that could be heard were mine and Johnathan's breathing and the sound of Johnathan's heart beating steadily in my ears as I leaned on in chest with his arms around me.

I opened the door to Wayne Manor to find it empty and realised that Alfred was going to be take two days off. Alfred was getting on in his years not that it would show or slow him down. But it began to worry me, I didn't want to lose Alfred. It was really hard to get him take a day off, he would say that there wouldn't be anyone to take care of me if he to take time off. After Bruce's parents died the only person that worked at Wayne Manor was Alfred there was no need for anyone else. Even after Bruce and I were married we didn't have anyone else come to work for us besides when we had fundraisers and parities so that Alfred didn't work all by himself. He would supervise whiles the hired help worked. So when Bruce left there was no point in hiring anyone else. There wasn't much of the house I used, just the kitchen, living room, my bedroom, my bathroom, the library and the gym. I always cleaned up after I was done with the room but still Alfred cleaned up the Manor when he felt like it.

I spent the rest of the night watching, movies, working out, smoking and drinking bourbon, whiskey and eating chocolate and vanilla ice cream. I would sometimes smoke when I was stressed or if I was worried about something. I would usually go outside, or on the balcony and on to the roof to smoke. I didn't want to let Alfred know that I was smoking but he still seemed to know no matter how hard I tried to hide it from him. But then again Alfred always knew things no matter how much you tried to hide it. I feel asleep around 4 am only to wake up an hour later. I hadn't taken my sleep pills but then again I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to suffer for all the pain that I had caused Johnathan because of my own selfishness.

That's how I spent the day, working out till my body could take anymore, my legs hurt, my lungs burned and I was out of breath. When I couldn't take anymore I would curl up on the floor for a while. Then I would go up to the living room putting on a movie, smoke a packet of cigarettes, drink a few glasses of whiskey and bourbon, have some ice cream, rest for a bit and the go back down to work out again.

Rachel had called every fifteen minutes and texted every five minutes to make sure I was okay. She had come to the Manor at least five times but I didn't want to talk to anyone not even Rachel. I felt guilty about ignoring her but I just wanted to be alone. Rachel was my best friend, like the sister I never had. She was always there for me when I needed her. I could count on Rachel for anything, she always made everything better. Whenever I needed her she was there no questions asked. But right now I didn't want to be around people, I wanted time alone to think.

I had lost Bruce eight years ago and I waited for him, hell I was still waiting for him. I had lost both my parents six years ago and I was devastated. Alfred and Rachel had been there for me but I wanted Bruce to be there. I wanted it to be Bruce that held my hand, Bruce to wipe my tears and for Bruce the one to hold me close to him as he comforted me. Both Rachel and Alfred knew that I was grateful for them being there for me but also understood that I wanted Bruce. After the funeral I had thrown myself back in to work so that I didn't have a moment for myself to think because if I did it would break me in half. My doctor diagnosed me with depression and insomnia. And know I had lost Johnathan because I would let go of Bruce who I had lost years ago when he had walked out on me to never come back. Was I stupid or crazy to be hanging on and waiting for Bruce?

Then there was the threat from Carmine Falcone. What was I going to do? Was I going to give up helping people? Or would I be willing to help them at the cost of Rachel and Alfred's safety. What was I going to do because I only had a short amount of time before Carmine Falcone retaliate and showed me what he meant. There wasn't much I could do, really. Either give up helping people or risk the lives of Rachel and Alfred.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening I was laying on the couch absentmindedly watching the TV. There was a cigarette hanging lazily from my lips as I glanced around the room. There were four packets of empty cigarette and another half empty packet. There was two empty bottles; one of the bourbon and one of whiskey, there was also two half full bottle of bourbon and whiskey. There was an empty carton of vanilla, whereas the chocolate ice-cream carton that I had left a few spoonful in had melted. The room smelt of cigarette smoke, I should open the window's to let the smell out before Alfred came home.

I heard the door open knowing that it was Alfred because he was the only one besides me to have the keys to the house. I guess it was too late to open the windows, I thought letting out a giggle.

'You've picked up some bad habits in my absence' said a voice that I hadn't heard in over eight years.

Maybe I had died in my sleep or maybe I was crazy. It would be ironic to be put in Johnathan's asylum, I thought to myself letting out a giggle. The thought of Johnathan not being able to escape the insane, that even his girlfriend was insane, I thought giggling to myself. Then I stopped giggling, not girlfriend but ex-girlfriend. I was probably dead, I must have set fire to myself with a cigarette by falling asleep. Oh poor Alfred and Rachel, they were going to be devastated. Then I turned around to see him standing there in all his glory. I couldn't be dead unless I happened to kill Alfred without knowing it.

'Miss Dawes said that she has been to the house a few times, as well as called but received no answer' said Alfred with a small smile.

'You know Rachel, Alfred she just overreacts. I was working out and then I fell as sleep downstairs. I'll call her later to let her know I'm fine' I told him as I stood up to face them.

'I'll let her know that you're fine and will be calling her later' said Alfred. Then he gave a quick glance in the direction of the man standing next to him.

'Alfred why do you go rest for a bit, I'll make vegetable lasagne and toffee chocolate chip cookies' I told Alfred completely Ignoring the man standing next to him.

'As you wish, Amelia' said Alfred smiling at me warmly which I returned. I wasn't angry at Alfred he was the one that had abandoned me for eight years. Alfred wasn't the one that made me stay awake at night thinking he was hurt or worse, dead. Alfred wasn't the one that made me cry myself to sleep every night for the last eight years.

After that Alfred left the room and I began gathering the rubbish up. Then opened the windows to let the smoke out. I had seen the disproving look in Alfred's eyes, it made me feel like a child all over again, kind of like Katie who I had given the same look to yesterday. I made my way in to the kitchen with the rubbish in my arms only to be followed by him.

'I know you're angry at me but let me explain' said Bruce grabbing my arm making me stop.

'Don't you dare touch me. Angry… Angry doesn't even begin to cover it' I hissed at him snatching my arm out of his hold. I put the rubbish in the right recycling boxes or Alfred would have my head. Alfred had this thing about fresh products and recycling.

'Please Lia, just let me explain, you don't have to say anything just listen' pleaded Bruce as I began cutting the vegetables for the lasagne.

'Fine! Go on' I snapped at him cutting up vegetables. I had wanted this. Didn't I? I wanted Bruce back. I had waited and hoped for this moment since he had walked out the door all those years ago. So why the hell was I acting like a bitch and not listening to him. I had broken things off with Johnathan for Bruce. What the hell did I want? Maybe I didn't even know what I wanted. I was hurt when Bruce left me, so I didn't want to forgive him so quickly or so easily. Even if I hadn't let it show to Rachel or Alfred, Bruce leaving me had almost killed me. I was scared that I would let him in and he would leave again and it would kill me this time. I knew that for a fact that I could take anymore hurt or abandonment. Bruce's abandonment, my parents death, things with Johnathan even though we had decided to end things but still it hurt and I was guilty. I didn't have it in me anymore. I wouldn't be able to take anymore. I wasn't the person I was all those years ago.

Bruce sat down on the stool I normal sat on at the breakfast bar in front of me as I began layering everything in the tray for the vegetable lasagne. He waited till I placed it in to the oven and started on the cookies before he began telling his side of the story. Bruce told me how he felt like he was drowning, and suffocating in Gotham before and after the trial of his parents murderer and had to get away. Then he travelled the world learning about criminals before he was arrested. He told me about his time at some Bhutanese jail where he met a man named Henri Durcard. Bruce told me about his time in training and Ra's Al Ghul and how Henri had wanted him to join the League of shadows. Bruce told me that after he had finished his long training period he had found out that their true mission was to destroy Gotham, but he couldn't do it. That me, Alfred and Rachel were in Gotham and he couldn't let them hurt us. He couldn't destroy the city that his parents loved so much. Apparently the league of shadows had been cleansing cities that were corrupt for centuries. That Gotham city was beyond saving. Bruce told me about how he had set fire to the league's temple and Ra's Al Ghul had died under falling debris. He told me that he had found Henri hurt and carried him to a village nearby.

Bruce had told me that he had thought about me every day, every moment. He told me that every time he closed his eyes he would see my face, my smile. Bruce said that sometimes he thought he could hear my voice and laughter late at night at times when it was a brutal day of training, when it got too much for him. Bruce told me that he wanted to come home to me but he was scared that I might have moved on. That I might have married again and had children in his absence.

I had laughed at him in disbelief and told him that was I was thinking about him when he didn't come back. That I was scared that he was hurt or even dead at times and it killed me to be far away from him. I told him that I had waited and hoped that he would return to me one day. That it had almost killed me being away from him. I had told Bruce about the threat from Carmine Falcone, about Mike and Liam. Bruce had been so angry that I had to hold on to him to stop him leaving the kitchen and doing something that would end up hurting him. Or worse leaving me again like he had done the last time he had seen Falcone.

Bruce had told me that he wanted to end the corruption in Gotham city and make it a better place for the people that lived here. And for that he had to become a symbol, because he couldn't do it as Bruce Wayne. He would become Batman so that the people he loved wouldn't be harmed or hurt. I had told him about all the work that I had done with the help of a few of the elite of Gotham. Bruce had wanted me to continue my work whiles he dealt with the corruption and the mob families. He told me that he had spoken to Alfred about it on his plane ride back and that he had been staying at the penthouse for the last few days. This had caused me to raise my eyebrow at this. Bruce told me that he wanted a few days to get his head together. I understood that I was doing the same thing.

Bruce had wanted things to go back to the way they were. I had told him that I was scared and that he might leave me again. I told him that I never wanted to feel like that ever again. I didn't want to worry about if he was dead or hurt, spending days and nights alike worrying about him. I wanted us to be able to talk to each other without hiding thing and fighting.

But after everything I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Johnathan. I knew I was being selfish but I just had got Bruce back, finally after all these years. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him. Not again. I couldn't bring myself to tell him my parents had died either. Bruce seemed happy to be back home with his family. I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted to let him get things back to normal before tell him everything. If I was to make a fresh start with Bruce I would tell him everything, truthfully. I didn't want to hide anything from Bruce that would later come out and hurt him. I wanted to be the one to tell him everything myself, from my mouth. Just not right now.

We talked to each other as I finished making dinner for the three of us. After I finished making dinner Bruce helped me take it in to the dining room and set the table. Alfred joined us for dinner and we all spoke to each other. Alfred caught Bruce up on the politics and other things to do with Wayne Enterprise whiles I told him about our friends and what they had been up to.

Alfred was happy about finally having Bruce back home under the same roof as us all. And it showed because Alfred was beaming, and his smile was infectious. Bruce was smiling too, his eyes sparkled and he was glowing. I was so happy to have Bruce back home and I was always happy to dine with Alfred. Alfred would always make all my worries go away.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner Alfred and Bruce cleaned up saying that it was only fair that I had cooked so they would clean. As they cleaned up I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth to get rid of the smell of smoke and alcohol. I dried and straightened my hair before changing in to a red silk night dress. As I was getting changed Bruce came in and showered too. It felt weird to have Bruce back in the same room as me after all these years, I had become used to being on my own. At first when Bruce left I couldn't sleep so that was one of the reason for my sleeping pills.

I smiled when I saw the glass of water and bottle of sleeping pills on my bedside table. Alfred must have left it up here before dinner. Alfred knew my bedtime routine better than I did and would leave water and sleeping pills there without fail every night. Just as I placed two pills in to my palms Bruce came out of the bathroom.

I looked up at him to see him wiping his wet hair with a towel. Bruce was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. Bruce had always been fit and healthy but now he seemed to have a six pack, lean and not an ounce of fat on him. He looked up at me smiling at me after lowering his towel from his head and I returned it.

'What is that?' asked Bruce with a slight frown on his face. Walking over to me and sat down on to the bed next to me.

'Sleeping pills, I have insomnia' I told him. Bruce frowned looking at my hand and then back up at me.

'You don't need those, Lia. We could go out, drive around like we used to before. I could drive you around till you feel tired and or we could talk till you fall asleep' pleaded Bruce.

'I will, would but not today. I haven't had any sleep in the last couple of days. Plus I have to get up early in the morning' I told him.

I heard Bruce sigh but climbed in to bed anyway. I felt the bed dip and Bruce pulled me close, my back against his chest, putting his arm around my waist. I drifted in to a peaceful sleep content with having Bruce back and so close to me. It seemed that everything was falling back in to place after years. And I was happy to have Bruce back in my life and everything was perfect after years. I couldn't ask for anything else. But I asked myself the same question over and over as I fell asleep. Why hadn't I told Bruce about Johnathan? Why hadn't told him about my parents? Or why hadn't I told him about… about… No I wouldn't… I couldn't not now. I was finally starting to be happy again with Bruce being back I couldn't do this. Not again.

I woke up in the morning before my alarm went off turning it off so that it didn't disturb Bruce. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He looked calm, serene and as if there was nothing could hurt him whiles he slept. I laid on my side watching him for a few minutes before getting up to have a quick shower. I blow dried my hair and straightened them in the bathroom so that I didn't disturb and wake Bruce up. I pulled on a pair of lacy electric blue panties and matching bra before pulling on a white silk blouse and black skinny jeans. I was trying to be as quiet as I could so that I didn't disturb Bruce causing him to wake up. Then put on a pair of black leather knee length boots, put on a thin coat of foundation, black eye liner and pink lip gloss. I picked up my Black Hand bag after making sure that it had my wallet with some cash and credit cards were in it, as well as my phone, keys and all things that I need were in it as well as grabbing my black leather jacket and slipped it on before leaving the room. Only to rush back for the paper work that I needed then making sure everything was switched off and its place as I left the room, making sure to close the door without making any noise.

'Good Morning, Alfred' I said cheerfully as I walked in to the kitchen watching him putter around the kitchen, once again, making breakfast for Bruce most likely. Because my breakfast was already waiting for me at my usual seat at the breakfast bar. There were blueberry pancakes and a blueberry and coconut smoothie waiting for me. I mumbled a thank you to Alfred before digging in to breakfast. Normally I would miss breakfast but today I was feeling hungry and wanted to start my day properly, because I didn't know when I would get the chance to eat again. It made me realise how selfish I was if I let my breakfast go to waste when there were people in Gotham City that would be starving and would love to have at least something to eat in the morning. And here I was missing breakfast on purpose. I really was grateful for what I had. It made me think about another way to help the people of Gotham. I would have to talk to Bruce when I had a chance to tell him what I was thinking. I was swamped with work today. Not only with volunteering at the asylum but I had paper work to do. I had to place orders for new supplies and go over what certain facilities needed. I would also have to go through the finances and make sure that the money was split between everywhere evenly and make sure that everything that they needed were provided. Not only that I had to organise a fundraiser for the organisation to raise money to help the less fortunate of Gotham. It wasn't as if I couldn't afford to help without breaking the bank but I wanted to give the opportunity to the Gotham's elite to help the less fortunate of Gotham.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alfred placing a tray in front of me to place Bruce's breakfast on it. It had a full English breakfast and a green smoothie of some sort in a tall glass. Alfred placed a single red rose in a white vase and folded a newspaper in the tray before turning to me. 'Do you need anything else Ms Wayne, before I give Master Bruce his breakfast?' asked Alfred with a smile on his face.

'No, thank you Alfred, I'm all set. You shouldn't put him the habit of breakfast in bed. He will expect it every day then' I scolded him with a teasing grin on my face. To let him know I was teasing him.

'Of course, Ms Wayne. A one off' replied Alfred with a warm smile of his own.

'Bruce better not get any crumbs on my bed. I will kill him' I said trying to keep my face straight.

'Good morning, Alfred, Lia. Who are you about to kill Lia?' said Bruce kissing my cheek as he took a seat next to me. Bruce had an amused grin on his face hinting that he had heard my convocation with Alfred.

'Good morning, Master Bruce' said Alfred smiling warmly at Bruce placing his breakfast in front of him. Both men grinning at each other.

'Well I'm off I have things to do. I'll be back later' I mumbled jumping to my feet walking out the room and way from them as Bruce continued laughing at my expense.

As I walked in to the living room I could hear Bruce calling me but me being me carried on walking. I was a little embarrassed by the fact he had been listening in on me and Alfred. It wasn't the fact that that he had been listening just the fact he had heard me threating him. A bit stupid, I know. But still I was embarrassed.

'Lia, come on I was just messing back there' said Bruce as he caught my arm turning me to face him just before I could get out the door. He looked guilty that he might have caused me to get angry at him.

'I'm not angry Bruce, just getting a little late. Yeah just a little late and a bit embarrassed you heard me threating you' I told him.

It caused Bruce to grin and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. 'You're so cute when you get embarrassed' said Bruce grinning even wider.

'Shut up' I said lamely kissing Bruce again.

He pulled me close and kissed me. It made me feel as if nothing had changed. That Bruce had never left and I had never cheated on him with Johnathan. I felt as if I was a teenager all over again when Bruce had kissed me for the first time.

Bruce pulled back to quickly for my liking so I pulled him back by place my hands on his neck. 'I thought you were getting late for work?' teased Bruce. I could feel his smirk against my lips as he kissed me back. He pushed his fingers through my hair pulling me closer to him, trying to melt us together as one.

We sprung apart at the sound of a throat clearing. 'Master Bruce, I have warmed up your breakfast. I have set your suit out for you' said Alfred smiling warmly before going to the kitchen again.

Me and Bruce looked at each other grinning. It reminded us of when we were teenagers and Alfred used to catch us making out.

'I'll pick you up for lunch if you're not busy?' asked Bruce pecking my lips.

'Yeah, that's fine. I'll finish my paperwork off by lunch' I told him kissing him on his lips.

'I'll have Alfred drop me off after my meeting is over' said Bruce kissing my lips and then I forced myself to leave. I would be late if I stayed any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I arrived at the asylum I did my usual routine before pacing in front of Johnathan's office. I needed to do paperwork and I normally did that in his office. But I didn't know if he still wanted me in there or not. I hadn't seen or heard from him since we broke things off, since I broke his heart. He didn't know Bruce was back. Or the fact that me and Bruce decided to give it another go. It didn't matter because as soon as Bruce attended that meeting everyone would know of his return.

I knocked on the door and heard him ask me to enter which I did. I saw Johnathan sitting behind his desk look as immaculate as always. In his button down shirt, tie and glasses. When he saw me he smiled 'I was starting to wonder if you were going to carry on pacing or just leave' teased Johnathan smiling. 'I could hear the floor creak outside the door' when I looked confused.

'I didn't know if you wanted to see me again, let alone have me in your office' I said as I closed the door and made my way to his desk before sitting in the chair in front of him.

'Nonsense, you always did your paperwork here. And besides there is no point you going elsewhere now. It will just get people to ask pointless questions. Plus there's nowhere else to put you' said Johnathan smiling. It was like nothing had happened between us. No break up. No relationship.

'If… If only you're comfortable with it' I said to him.

The next few hour were full of just the two of us working silently. Occasionally there was a phone call for Johnathan and me checking my phone but other than that we just tried to finish our work off.

There was a knock on the door that startled me causing Johnathan to smirk. 'Come in' said Johnathan still smiling whiles I carried on working. The was a moment of silence and I looked up at Johnathan to see the flash of hurt on his face. Johnathan slipped his mask back on to his face and became emotionless again. 'Mr Wayne what do I owe the pleasure of your company?' asked Johnathan with a smile on his face. The smile on his face sent chills down my spine.

I quickly turned to see Bruce standing there with a bright smile on his face. The same smile that I had fallen in love with as a teenager. Bruce was dressed in a black suit, black pants, white button up shirt, black tie and a Rolex watch. I had given to him as a present the year he left for his birthday. Bruce looked like he walked out of the front cover of a fashion magazine. 'What… What are you doing here Bruce?' I asked him. My expression probably resembled a deer caught in headlights causing Bruce to smirk.

'Dr Crane, it great to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you. I was wondering if I could steal my wife for lunch?' asked Bruce shaking hands with Johnathan. Then Bruce stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

'Yes, that's fine with me after all Mr Wayne, she is your wife not mine. I have no problem with you taking Mia out for lunch' said Johnathan with a tight smile. Bruce smiled at Johnathan thinking nothing of it. Whereas I almost flinched at his tone because I knew him so well.

'Bruce, why don't you go wait in the car? I'll be right out I just need to finish this last little bit off before leaving' I told Bruce looking up at him as I handed him my car keys.

'Don't take too long, I'm starving' joked Bruce winking before leaning down to peck my lips. We smiled at each other before he left.

I waited till the door closed behind Bruce after he left. I got up from the chair in a fit of rage and moved around the desk standing in front of Johnathan who continued to ignore me carrying on with his paperwork. 'What the hell was that, Johnathan?' I snapped at his waving my handing in the air. I was beyond frustrated at him.

'What was what?' asked Johnathan pushing his glasses up a little before leaning back in his chair to get a better look at me. The smirk on his face hinted to the fact he knew exactly what he was talking about.

'Your wife not mine? You might have told him about us whiles you were at it' I snapped at him again.

Johnathan got up of his chair suddenly, almost toppling the chair over. He came to stand in front of me gripping my arm in a bone crushing grip. 'If I wanted to tell him anything I would have told him how his wife spread her legs for me. I would have told him how she was writhing underneath my gasping for her breath. I would have told him how she screamed for me when I gave her the pleasure she craved. I would have told him how all she could think about was me for the last thirteen months. I would have told him how she spent most of her nights in the last thirteen month in MY bed not his. I would have…' said Johnathan, his voice getting louder as he continued to speak. His eyes were crazed and cold. His grip on my arms got tighter as he pulled me closer to him so our chest we squished together and his mouth next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. I shivered and it wasn't because of pleasure. No, it was because of fear. I was scared of him. Johnathan was scaring me. This wasn't my Johnathan… I tried to pry his fingers that were both hurting and bruising me.

'Oh but you have told him' said a voice from the door causing both of us to freeze. I looked back to see Bruce looking livid and making his way over to us. He ripped me out of Johnathan's hold before punching him in the face. Bruce grabbed my wrist pulling me out of Johnathan's office. I looked over to see Johnathan getting up off the floor holding his jaw.

Bruce dragged me out of the asylum, thankfully nobody saw us as we left. Bruce opened the passenger door to my car and pushed me in roughly. He moved around and sat in the car pulling out of the asylum. Bruce had his jaw clenched and finger tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. His knuckles turned white with how tightly they were wrapped around the steering wheel.

'B…Bruce…I' I stuttered trying to explain. The tears falling down my face. I had just gotten Bruce back I couldn't lose him again.

'Shut up! Just Shut up. We'll talk about it at home' snapped Bruce looking at me then back out of the windshield.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi this isn't an update and I apologize for that. I actually got my first flamer today! Thank you for that actually. I don't mind criticism but what pissed me off was the fact you had the gall to say shit to my other readers that read and review my story. You have the right to your own opinion and that's okay with me. It perfectly fine, what's not fine is that you think that you can tell others how and what they should like or not. Well screw you! I'm sorry but I never said that I was a best selling novelist. This is actually the first time I'm writing a fan fiction. If you don't like it don't read it, nobody is forcing you to.

I make mistakes I know that, what person doesn't. I don't see any of your best selling novels nor have I read them. So what gives you the right to say shit about my writing!

I get that I vaguely touched upon facts about Mia's parents and about Bruce and her relationship before the first movie. And there was a reason for that! I'm going to explain in detail further on in the story about everything. It will make sense later on in the story. I couldn't explain further without giving away the whole plot. So if you don't want to read my story don't bitch about it! There is a reason why I haven't written about Bruce's and Mia's relationship before the first movie. A) It would take too long. B) I'll write another fan fiction about that if that's what you guys want. C) It's a fan fiction it don't follow all and everything in the movie itself. If it didn't Mia wouldn't exist! D) It's my story so I can do whatever I want. If I want Bruce to be a bloody alien and guess what I'll make him an alien.

I'm sorry to my other faithful readers about the way that one person spoke to you about your reviews and for this rant. I love you guys and your reviews and I will continue writing for you guys. You are my inspiration and give me strength to carry on. Wow that was deep lol! So thank you for reading and reviewing!

If you guys have any issues with the storyline feel free to review or message me. If you have any suggestions I promise I'll listen. I promise I won't fly off the handle like I did today! Once again I'm sorry for the rant and bear with me. Rant over! Please review and let me know what you guys think x


	11. Chapter 11

When we got home Bruce parked the car in the driveway, getting out and pulling me out with me. 'Park Amelia's car in the garage, Alfred' said Bruce throwing the key to the butler. Alfred looked shocked at my tears and the way Bruce was manhandling me but nodded no the less.

Bruce opened the door to our room throwing me on the bed closing the door. Bruce throw his suit jacket on the floor and pulled at his tie. 'I can't believe you! I bet you couldn't wait for me to leave so you could spread your legs! How long did you wait? Huh? Was he the only one?' snapped Bruce pushing his fingers through his hair.

'No, no, no Bruce it wasn't like that' I pleaded with him trying to convince him and see my side. I got up off the bed to stand in front of him. I tried to touch him but he shoved me away.

'No! Don't you dare touch me! You don't get to touch me anymore! Not after what you did!' Bruce screamed in my face.

'Please! Please Bruce listen to me. Just…J…Just let, let me explain' I begged Bruce. I was crying so hard that it was getting hard to breath. I needed Bruce to listen to me. To let me explain things to him.

'Do you have any idea how it felt? How I felt? I went to pick my wife up for lunch but to find out that she was fucking the guy she was volunteering for! Is that what you do in the name of helping people?' yelled Bruce.

'No! I… I… It was just Johnathan. But it wasn't like that. I haven't cheated on you before. I…I…I needed someone and he was just there' I told him shakily trying to breathe.

'He was just there? Are you hearing yourself? It like saying the knife was there so I stabbed myself' snapped Bruce.

'It's not like I wanted it to happen. I tried to stay away from him but I couldn't help it' I told him as I wiped my tears. There were no point because new tears fell from my eyes.

'You know how many women throw themselves at me? Do you? I could sleep with as many women as I wanted but I have never slept with another women! You know why? Because of this! Because I married you! Amelia, from this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always' snapped Bruce showing me his wedding ring. He reminded me of the vows we took.

'I remember all our vows Bruce. Every single one of them! Bruce, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life. I made a mistake! And I'm sorry' I said repeating my vows for him to see that I still remembered them.

'You're sorry!' snapped Bruce looking like he was going to explode.

'Oh, come on! Bruce you act like you've never done anything wrong!' I snapped at him. He was acting like he had never done anything wrong.

'What have I done? Huh! Go on tell me what I did? What was so bad that it caused you to spread your legs for another man' yelled Bruce.

'Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you were in love with Rachel! Rachel! My best friend!' I yelled pulling at my hair in frustration. 'Bruce, she's my best friend' I mumbled weakly as I began to tremble and I felt the room was getting too warm. I felt nauseous and dizzy. Oh no, I knew what was happening. I was having a panic attack. I had to get away from here. Away from this room, Bruce and this confrontation.

'Dear God! I told you I love you! I chose you! I married you! Why the hell do you have to be so god damn insecure!' yelled Bruce.

I pushed past him trying to get away from Bruce. 'I am insecure! You wanted Rachel but settled for me when you couldn't have her! You left me for eight years Bruce! Eight years! I didn't know if you were dead or alive! If you were hurt! Or where you were! I needed you, Bruce! I needed you and you weren't there! I needed you when…when my parents died' I screamed at Bruce who looked shell shocked. It felt good to let it all out and I didn't want to stop till I told him everything. 'I needed you, Bruce! I needed you! I needed you to hold me close and tell me everything would be okay! I needed you to hold me when I cried! I needed you to hold my hand at my parents' funeral! I needed you to stay awake with me when I couldn't sleep! I…I…I needed you when…When our… our…our baby' I broke off in to sobs. I fell to the floor next to the bed using my hands to muffle my cries.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I know I haven't update in a while. I have no excuse except I'm just lazy and had a bit of writes block but now I'm back and hopefully I'll update again very soon. It's my birthday tomorrow and I turn 20 blah! I spent my last few hours as a teenager writing this chapter for you guys. Enjoy and comment please x Also this whole story is just a rough draft I will be redrafting and editing it once I finish it. It basically just writing everything that comes in to my mind on here. So bare with me and I'll try to make it worth your while. **

I woke up to an empty bed Bruce was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the clock on the bedside table to realise it 6 o'clock and I had fallen asleep. I had been so tired and drained after everything that had happened this morning. I washed my face with cold water to wash away all the dried tears, foundation and eyeliner that had run down on my face.

'Alfred have you seen Bruce anywhere?' I asked Alfred when I walked in to the kitchen to see him making dinner. I had looked for Bruce upstairs and in the library.

'Master Wayne is in the gym. He wanted to work out before dinner' said Alfred smiling at me softly.

'Thank you, Alfred' I thanked him and was about to make my way downstairs.

'Is everything alright, Mrs Wayne?' asked Alfred sounding concerned. I sighed, Alfred had seen the way Bruce had manhandled me in the morning. Alfred was a member of my family and he had every right to be worried. When Bruce had left all Alfred and I had each other.

'Yes, Alfred everything is fine now. There was a misunderstanding between us in the morning and we've sorted it out. I'll tell you about it later, I need to speak to Bruce about something' I told him.

'Well go on then don't let me stop you. I'll finish making dinner whiles you two talk' said Alfred smiling as he began cutting vegetables.

'Hey, how long have you been standing there?' asked Bruce looking up from the punching bag. Bruce was covered in sweat, his hair mussed up as he took a drink of water from his water bottle. Bruce was dressed in only a black pair of sweats and had been punching at the bag that hung at the side of the room.

'Not long, I just got here. I wanted to talk to you about something' I told him as I walked in to the gym. I stood in front of him looking up at him. I still couldn't believe that he was real. I felt as if I blinked and it would turn out that I had been dreaming and Bruce hadn't returned.

'Yeah, sure. Come sit, what did you want to talk about?' asked Bruce making me sit on the weight lifting bench and he sat in front of me. He pushed back my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

'I wanted to talk about your plans for cleaning up Gotham. I want to be able to be able to defend myself, Bruce. And I want you to help me defend myself' I told him looking down and pulling at the imaginary lint on my jeans.

'You don't need to learn to defend yourself, Lia. I'm here to defend you, to protect you. I know I haven't been around when you needed me the most. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving you' said Bruce taking my hand in to his.

'I know and I just want to be able to defend myself when you're not with me, Bruce. No matter how hard you try you're not going to be around me 24 hours a day, seven days a week. You of all people should know what Gotham is like. I just don't want to be a damsel in distress. I don't want to have to wait for others to defend me. I want to be able to defend myself and those I love. Like when Falcone was here there was nothing I could do. All I did was yell at him and get slapped in the face' I told him looking up at him.

'Yeah considering I lost my parents to this city, I of all people understand. Okay, fine. If that's what you want, Lia. I'll help you learn self-defence. But that's all you'll learn self-defence. I don't want you to go picking fights. I don't want to see you hurt. I'll clean up Gotham by getting rid of the thugs and mob bosses whiles you help with the charities' said Bruce. He finally agreed to my demands but I wasn't about to back down on this.

'What if you get hurt, Bruce? If you can't see me get hurt do you think I'll be able to handle it if you get hurt?' I asked him placing my free hand on his cheek. I don't know what I'll do if I lost Bruce again after eight years. I couldn't deal with him getting hurt.

'I'm not going to get hurt. I'm not going to leave again, not ever. And you're one of the strongest women I know, Lia. Baby you are stronger than me and anyone I know. The things that you had to face all by yourself. Your parents died, o…our… baby, Falcone. You faced so much all by yourself, things that would break people in half. You've pushed away your pain and hurt away to help others' said Bruce smiling sadly.

'I want to help you, Bruce. I want to be there for you when you go out. If… if you need someone with you. I love you, Bruce and I don't want to lose you again. Even though you promise me, Bruce that you're not leaving. I'm- I just… I'm scared Bruce that I'm going to wake up one day and realise this is all a dream. That you never came back' I told him pulling my hand away from his cheek. Tears gathered up in my eyes, I didn't want to even think about losing Bruce. I don't think I'll be able to survive if I lost Bruce again. I almost lost it the last time. I had barely held it together when he was gone.

'I know you worried about losing me and it's my fault. But I can't have you out there, Lia. If you're out there with me I'll worry about you getting hurt. I won't be able to do my job' said Bruce squeezing my hand.

'It's not your job, Bruce. You don't have to do this' I told him shutting my eyes trying to stop the tears.

'I know, Lia. Nobody is forcing me to do this, it's something I want to do. I want to do this because my parents loved this city. They were willing to do anything for the city and its people. They wouldn't want to see what has become of this city since their deaths. I want to make the city safe for the people who live here, so that they don't have to live in fear. So you and Alfred can go out in to the city without having to worry about getting hurt' said Bruce wiping away a stray tear that left my eye.

I was surprised at the Bruce that sat in front of me. Bruce before he went away was arrogant and all about spending money, self-absorbed. But know he was a changed man. 'I'm so proud of you, Bruce and so would your parents if they could see you. What you're willing to do for this city without taking credit' I said smiling up at him teary eyed.

Bruce smiled back at me and pulled me in to a hug 'I just want what's best for this city and its people' he told me.

'Ew! Bruce you're all sweaty' I squealed playfully shoving him giggling.

'I'm going to go shower, Alfred will be done with dinner and then after dinner we'll talk about you're self-defence lessons' said Bruce pulling back and kissing my forehead.

I just finished getting the table ready just as Bruce came downstairs after showering. Alfred stared to bring the food to the table when my phone rang. I excused myself from the table to answer it. It was from the orphanage and it shook me to the core.

I rushed back in to the room 'I'm sorry something's come up and I'll have to skip dinner' I told them in a rush as I turned to leave the room and run up to my room. I could hear Bruce call me as I rushed and picked up my bag that had fallen on the floor from earlier.

'Lia, what's going on? What's got you this worked up?' asked Bruce sounding worried. He followed me down the stairs as I rushed to find Alfred.

'I don't have the time to talk right now, Bruce. I have to get to the hospital as soon as possible' I told him as I tried to take to steps at a time trying to get there as soon as possible.

'Watch it, Lia. Be careful you're going to hurt yourself. Who's at the hospital? Lia, what the hell's going on?' asked Bruce desperately as he grabbed hold of my arm as I was about to fall face first down the stairs.

'Alfred! Alfred!' I called out to the butler as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

'Mrs Wayne, is everything alright?' asked Alfred walking out of the dining room.

'It's the girls! Katie and Marcy they were rushed to hospital after they both were hurt' I told him.

'I'll drive, Mrs Wayne. You're not in a fit state to drive there yourself' said Alfred.

Bruce and I walked outside to wait for Alfred to bring the car around. 'Who are they, Lia. Why are you so worried about it. They're going to be fine' said Bruce trying to calm me down.

'Bruce, they have no one. They've been through so much. I don't know how badly they were hurt. They must have had to be hurt badly to be taken to hospital' I told him. I was trying not to start sobbing. Those children were my life. They had no one to look after them, they had no one to love and comfort them. I didn't know how badly hurt they were.

'That's not true, they have you baby. They have you to look after them. They have you to watch over them. And they're at the hospital. They need you, so don't get yourself worked up' said Bruce pulling me into a hug.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Alfred had drove the three of us to the hospital and as much as I hated to admit it Alfred was right I was in no state to drive myself. I wanted to get there as soon as possible to see the girls. But it wouldn't do much good if I ended up in a hospital bed myself. Bruce held me close, rubbing my back, kissing the top of my head and murmuring soft nothings in my ear, that the girls would be fine.

Alfred was probably just as bad as me, he had grown close to Katie when she stayed at Wayne manor with us. He was used to these kind of things having helped bring Bruce up when he was younger. He had always been good at hiding his true feelings. He would visit the orphanage with me every now and then. He would spend the afternoon with Katie and Marcy telling them stories and playing board games with them. Alfred was one of the handful of people that Marcy had let in through her impenetrable walls that she had built to keep people out. I guess Alfred had that friendly grandfather aura that made anyone trust him.

Arriving at the hospital I raced to the room the girls were kept after talking to the receptionist. I saw Marcy sitting on the hospital bed with her arm in a pink cast with tears running down her cheeks. 'Oh sweetheart! Are you okay? Does it still hurt?' I asked her as I kneeled in front of her. I shot Sister Rose a small smile which she returned. She was sat the chair near the bed.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I just wanted my cat back! But Katie –Katie wouldn't give it back she… she wanted to play but I wanted to s-sleep' hiccupped Marcy. The tears began to flow quicker and then she started to sob loudly. It broke my heart to see her like this.

'It's alright, sweetheart. I know you could never hurt anyone on purpose. It was an accident you didn't mean for it to happen. Nobody can blame you for it and nobody is going to say anything to you. It's going to be okay. Katie knows that you would never hurt her' I told her. I got up off the floor and held her close without hurting her arm. I rubbed her back as she hiccupped but stopped cry as hard as she was before.

'I thought she was dead! I- She wasn't moving or… or speaking. I told her she shouldn't be around me –that …that I was bad luck. That everyone leaves me' said Marcy softy looking down.

'No, sweetheart! Don't say that you're not bad luck!' I assured her. 'Just because bad things have happened to you it doesn't mean you're bad luck'. I helped Marcy to lay down on the bed but held on to her hand as she sniffed and hiccupped. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't her fault. But Marcy wasn't willing to let it go. I knew that only Katie couldn't convince her otherwise now.

Alfred came in to the room and took my place by Marcy's side. 'A little birdie told me that you took a nasty tumble. How are you feeling? I told Mia that our Marcy was a brave little girl and brave little girls don't cry. You're not going to cry are you, Marcy? You're a brave little girl aren't you?' said Alfred with a warm, comforting smile on his face.

'I am a brave girl, Alfred but I'm not a little girl. And I didn't cry because I was hurt, I cried because I hurt Katie. I pushed her down the stairs' said Marcy grimly playing with the blanket on the bed.

'Well did you push her on purpose or was it an accident?' asked Alfred taking a seat on the bed next to Marcy on the bed.

'No! Alfred I didn't mean to I just wanted to my cat back!' protested Marcy looking up at Alfred then to me.

I smiled at her trying to reassure her that it wasn't her fault and that she wasn't going to get in to trouble her. 'I believe you, Marcy you could never hurt her on purpose. Katie isn't going to blame you either' I told her.

'That seems to sort that, well then know I have something for that will probably make you feel a lot better' said Alfred smiling before taking a chocolate out of his pocket and handing it over to her.

'Thank you, Alfred' said Marcy smiling up at him and her eyes lit up when she took the chocolate off him.

'How's Katie doing? Where is she?' I asked Sister Rose as I turned to her. I tried to squash the panic that began to rise in me. Where was Katie? Was she seriously injured? Marcy said that she wasn't moving so could her injures be life threatening?

'She's with Samantha. The doctor wanted to do a CAT scan just to be sure she didn't have a brain injury due to the fall. She wasn't hurt beside being a little bruised. She doesn't have any broken bones or a concussion so that's good. But he just wanted to be sure. Marcy took most of the impact of the fall' said Sister Rose placing a hand on my arm.

'Oh thank goodness! They both okay. I almost had a panic attack thinking up different way that they were injured seriously' I told her taking a deep breath.


End file.
